Electrical connector assemblies which include a multi-pin connector connected to the end of a multi-cable assembly and which are configured to connect with electrical equipment or the end of a matched type multi-cable connector assembly are well known in the art. These connectors assemblies, which may have male-type electrical pin connectors to connect with a female-type socket interface (and/or alternatively female-type sockets to receive a male-type electrical pin interface), are typically used for electrical supply lines or to connect a device to a control bus or central power supply and are used extensively in various applications across several different industries, such as the entertainment industry for distributing power to instruments, lighting fixtures and other equipment. These types of cable/connector assemblies are preferred for the foregoing tasks as they are safe, somewhat durable, reliable, and maintenance free.
Referring to FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, a typical electrical connector assembly 100 is shown and includes a plurality of cables 102 (which may be partially or wholly covered in a protective rubber material 103) and a multi-pin connector 104 having a connector housing 106 which includes a plurality of pins 108 (or sockets 109 as shown in FIG. 1b) that are accessible from a front side 110 of the connector housing 106, where each of the pins 108 is mechanically (and electrically) connected to one or more of a plurality of pin (or socket) terminations 112 that are accessible from the rear side 114 of the connector housing 106 (a female-male type connector pair is shown in FIG. 1c). Referring to FIG. 1b, each of the conductors of the plurality of cables 102 is mechanically (and electrically) connected to one or more of the plurality of pin terminations 112. A metal sleeve is connected to the back end of the connector and fixed to the cable via a clamping device.
Unfortunately however, current electrical connector assemblies 100 have several disadvantages. First, the typical electrical connector assembly 100 is bulky, heavy, subject to rust and scratching and they have several machined components that are very costly to produce. Second, because the clamping device doesn't completely encase the cables and metal sleeve, the assembly allows for unwanted movement of the cables during use. This causes an increase in the strain on the cables and wiring terminations and decreases the lifespan and reliability of the electrical connector assembly. Third, the metal housing of the connectors is not very ‘user friendly’ because the metal housing can get very hot or very cold during extreme environmental conditions. If the housing gets too hot, the metal can burn a user and if the housing gets too cold, the metal can freeze a user's skin. Fourth, the connector assemblies have an attachment means that are used to securely connect one connector assembly with another connector assembly for safe operation during use. Unfortunately however, these attachment means are loosely associated with the connector assembly and are allowed to move in an angular and/or side-to-side fashion. Thus, it is desirable to make an improved version of the foregoing kinds of connectors, where the connectors are more attractive and smaller in profile, while at the same time providing a stronger connector assembly having a greater life expectancy and reliability than current connectors.